Mordida de titán
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Buscar un pretexto para morder en el cuello a Rivaille por una infantil venganza no era nada bueno para Eren... o eso se suponía. ErenxRivaille.


Primer fic de esta serie, sí, la estoy viendo (?) en realidad no me "mata" el yaoi de esta serie pero era para jugar un rato, quizás luego me empiece a fascinar :3

**Dedicado: **A Solitudely, sé que no amas mucho la pareja pero te gusta trollear con Rivaille uke, espero te divierta. **  
****Pareja: **ErenxRivaille.  
**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama.  
**Advertencia:** No mucho.

Eren repasó los movimientos en una suicida misión. Apretó los labios, no, suicida no era la palabra. Ni ponerse en frente de un titán sin armas y con una manzana en la boca era tan peligroso como lo que estaba apunto de hacer, joder... lo odiaba, realmente lo odiaba. Odiaba la idea de su resentido consciente.

¿Por qué eres así PUTO consciente? ¿Por qué?

Debía aprender a guardar silencio, también a que "la venganza es mala, mata el alma y la envenena"... o al menos así decía el dicho. Bien...la venganza principal claramente es acabar con todos los jodidos titanes... pero también hay otra.

Otra malvada venganza...

Contra Rivaille...

Bien, es su líder, jefe, y la verdad le guardaba una gran admiración -y ganas de hacerle cosas malas aún más grande- y él tenía la culpa, él le había tratado mal y negó que sí pasó algo... que aquella noche no fue sólo un desliz entre sangre y desesperación.

Eren tenía orgullo, un orgullo que la caga la mayoría de las veces, a pesar de que no llegaron a lo anal fue bastante íntimo... y Rivaille lo despreció como si le diera asco. Respiró, ya vería.

¡Ese enano ya vería! miró a ambos lados muerto de miedo, se sintió estúpido, como si el mayor fuera capaz de escuchar lo que habla en su cabeza... bueno, quien sabe. Tal vez sí... da algo de susto.

Y lo vio...pasaba justo delante de sus ojos. Ahora vería, revisaba unos papeles... su cuello estaba desprotegido. Se relamió los labios, le habían dicho que tenía que entrenar la rapidez en morder la nuca de los titanes para que no se produzcan uno de sus tantos errores más.

Era sólo PROFESIONAL. ¿Y quién era más rápido y atento que Rivaille? ¡nadie! -excepto Mikasa y sus celos, esos son más rápidos que cuatro Flash-.

Y se acercó.

–Diles que estoy ocupado leyendo estos informes...–susurró con su típica seriedad.

Eren se acercaba de manera natural por detrás, como si fuera a coger un libro. La chica con la que hablaba asentía y se iba, Corporal seguía como sí nada, ojeando con determinación sus papeles...

Y el chico titán atacó. Tomó la delgada cadera y mordió levemente el cuello de su superior elevándole del suelo.

Fueron seis segundos.

En el primer segundo, un sonido extraño escapó casi imperceptible de los labios del mayor al sentir la mordida y una lengua en su cuello.

En el siguiente segundo, los ojos de Rivaille se abrían sorprendidos y la boca de Eren se desprendía de la deliciosa piel.

En el tercer segundo, Corporal giraba la cabeza como la chica en el exorcista.

En el cuarto segundo, el agarre de las caderas de Rivaille fue disuelta y una patada viajaba en un giro brusco a las costillas del menor.

Al quinto, Eren se quejaba en cámara lenta hasta sentir la patada en su cuerpo.

Al sexto, amigos y compañeros de Eren le velaban en su funeral...hubieron muchas flores blancas...

Bien, el último era el único que no se cumplió, pero al menos pasó por la cabeza del joven de ojos azules verdosos.

–Eren... ¿qué mierda hacías?–Rivaille pensaba seriamente en sí darle unas cuantas patadas más o no, sabía que el menor estaba detrás de él, pero nunca para hacer... eso...

¿Qué mierda fue eso?

–Señor, entreno mi mordida de titán señor.–repitió como soldado mientras los ojos azules parecían querer asesinarlo.

Estaba muy concentrado en ellos como para notar un suave sonrojo en la piel pálida de Rivaille y una ciega duda en su pregunta.

–¿Dime una buena razón para no amputarte los brazos y piernas?–

–Lo hice... por...–oh dios, eso era difícil.–Usted, señor... aquella noche yo...–

Rivaille abrió los ojos suavemente entendiendo el día al que se remontaba ese crío–¿Querías morderme aquel día? ¿no te bastó con lo que me hiciste?–

–¡No señor! no quería morderlo... bueno... quizás sí señor...–

–¿Comerme?–alzó una de sus cejas mientras se acomodaba en las piernas de Eren que tragó grueso.

–Quizás...–susurró y los ojos azules le admiraron con lujuria. –Pero yo le doy asco... y...–

No pudo continuar, la cadera del mayor se removió entre sus piernas de forma enloquecedora. Eren desplegó un gemido ahogado y los ojos filosos lo volvieron a admirar con deseo.

–En mi pieza, media hora...–se levantó dejando a Eren tendido en pleno piso.–No... diez minutos, sé puntual...o el amputado será tu amigo–

El menor miró entre sus piernas, de seguro se refería a ese "amigo".

Los ojos se desviaron de nuevo con esa amarga expresión típica en Corporal. El menor se sujetó en los codos para luego pararse y ver como Rivaille emprendía viaje hacia adentro del cuartel, quizás a la habitación...

Quizás sirviera para arreglar las cosas y pedir unas cuantas explicaciones por ese "desliz".

Quizás, para cumplir uno de los fetiches más raros de su jefe... ser comido por un titán.

Aunque... Eren no se quejaría, devorar a Rivaille es un manjar que su supuesta "humanidad" no podía negar.

**N.A:** Espero que a alguien le gustara, Eren es un titán que come gente (?) pero sólo Rivaille's :D


End file.
